


Legit Tattoo Gun

by macdentrash



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, highschool era au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdentrash/pseuds/macdentrash
Summary: Macdennis soulmate AU. Your soulmate’s first words to you and their initials are tattooed into your skin. Title is a song by The Front Bottoms which is a total Macdennis bop.





	Legit Tattoo Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I felt there was a suspicious lack of soulmate au fics for Macdennis so I wrote one because I’m soft and I wanted to. I wrote this in one night in my notes app so let me know if there’s any outrageous grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy reading :)

Dennis looks down at his arm and reads the words written on his left wrist. _Sure do man-R.M._. He pulls his sleeve down and shakes his head. He still wonders why his soulmate’s first words to him are so generic, anyone could say this to him and he wouldn’t know the difference. In the back of his head he worries that these do not sound like words he would hear from a girl his age, what girl would say “sure do man” as her first words to him? He thinks about the initials R.M., ever since he learned what the words on his wrist represented he had imagined the names that could match these initials. 

Dennis pulls himself out of his thoughts and walks out his bedroom door. He walks down the hall to Dee’s room and pokes his head in.

“Hurry up, you absolute bitch” Dennis hisses at Dee.

“Oh my God, you dick. I’m coming, calm down” Dee says while she hastily trys to pull on her shoes without losing her balance from the huge back brace she wears.

“It’s the first day of our junior year and I for one do not want to get a shitty parking space” Dennis says. He turns around and heads down the stairs, he is about to leave through the front door when movement catches his eye.

“Goddamnit Dad what are you doing?” Dennis asks. Frank is laying on the ground in nothing but a bright orange robe that is way too short for Dennis’ comfort. 

“None of your fucking business, that’s what” Franks says and continues writhing around on the floor. 

“Whatever” Dennis says as he closes the front door behind him. 

Dennis crosses the yard, not giving a single shit about the perfectly manicured lawn, to his brand new Range Rover. He climbs inside and breathes deeply. He fucking loves the smell of the new car, he also loves that it’s his and gives his some means of escaping his house. 

Dennis is just turning up the radio when Dee walks out of the house, she also trods all over the lawn. Dee climbs into the passenger seat and closes the door. 

“What the fuck was Frank doing in there?” Dee asks.

“Hell if I know. Probably high on acid or some shit since Mom’s out of town” Dennis says with a shrug of his shoulders. Dennis reverses the car and the Reynolds   
twins head towards the high school. 

•••  
Dennis and Dee pull into the schools parking lot and Dennis quickly pulls into a spot in the front of the lot, promptly cutting a girl in a convertible off.

“Oh it sucks doesn’t it?” Dennis asks sarcastically as the girl honks at him. 

Dee rolls her eyes at him and they both hop out of the car after he quickly throws it into park. They walk to the front doors of the school and look at each other before they push open the doors.

“Ready to have a great year? This is so gonna be our year!” Dee says with enthusiasm. 

“Oh I am so ready and this is so gonna be our year!” Dennis replies. 

They push open the doors of the school and walk in. 

***  
By the last bell of the school day, Dennis is fuming. This was _so not_ his year. All of his classes had been filled with idiots who didn’t realize how much he was worth, he had a squeaky desk in almost every class and somebody had taped a note to his back that said “Kick Me” which was super original and had lead him to be kicked several times by passerby. 

Dennis huffs out of the school and starts pacing on the sidewalk, waiting for his stupid sister to kick her ass into gear and get out there so they could get home. 

God, Dennis could really use something to take the edge off. He decides to ask Dee if she knows where to get any illegal substances. 

After several minutes of Dennis pacing anxiously, Dee creaks out of the school in her larger than life back brace. 

“Dee you bitch! What took you so long? I’ve been out here forever waiting for you, you’re lucky I didn’t leave!” Dennis says angrily. 

“I was talking to my theater teacher about this years production, we’re doing Frankenstein!” Dee says excitedly. 

“Dee I don’t care about Frankenstein! But if you’re asking my opinion, you should play him because you already look like a monster in that brace” Dennis says in a snide tone.

“I wasn’t asking your opinion dickwad. Why are you in such a mood anyways?” Dee asks.

“I spent the day surrounded by idiots and it overall was not the first day that I deserved. Speaking of which, I could go for something to take the edge off. Do you know anyone?” Dennis asks.

“Do I know anyone for what? Like pot or alcohol or what?” Dee asks with a curious expression on her face.

“Pot sounds good, I could go for some weed. That actually sounds like the best plan of action we could take right now, so do you know anyone or not?” Dennis asks.

“Well I’m not friends with any local drug lords or anything if that’s what you’re asking. I have heard that this one guy sells weed from under the bleachers behind the school, we could go see if he’s there” Dee suggests.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go and forget this fucking day ever happened” Dennis says and he actually smiles at Dee.

Dennis and Dee walk behind the school and down the dirt path to the bleachers that sits on the far end of the baseball field. As soon as they get close to the bleachers they hear loud laughing and the sound of a radio playing a Nirvana song.

Dennis leads the way and swaggers confidently under the bleachers. Two boys stare back at him with bemused expressions on their faces like they were used to random people stopping by their spot. 

“I need to take the edge off, do you have anything?” Dennis asks the boy on the left who is wearing a sleeveless t shirt. Dennis’ voice is trying way too hard to sound casual, he’s not used to asking random dudes for drugs. 

The boy just stares at him with big eyes for a long moment. He clears his throat.

“Sure do man” he says.

Dennis’ heart stops in his chest at the words, he knows he probably looks like an idiot but he can’t help it. He stares at the other boy for a beat too long. 

“Can I get a dime bag?” Dennis asks quickly.

“Yeah no problem. You seem stressed, we were gonna roll one anyway if you wanna hang out for a bit” the boy with the warm brown eyes replies.

Dennis isn’t going to turn that down. He needs to find out the mysterious boy’s name. 

“Sure, can my sister hang too?” Dennis asks.

“For sure. I’m Mac and this is my best friend Charlie” Mac says with a smile. 

Dennis’ heart drops a little bit, the boy’s name is Mac which doesn’t match up for with the first initial of his tattoo. He should probably be happy that he isn’t his soul mate as he’s a dude and all, but Dennis can’t help being disappointed. 

“I’m Dee Reynolds and this is my brother Dennis” Dee says.

Mac’s eyes flick over to Dennis and he stares at him for a few seconds like he’s taking him in. 

“Well let’s smoke that joint buddy” Charlie says and pats Mac on the shoulder. 

“Sure thing, hand me the papers and the bag of weed” Mac replies, finally dragging his eyes away from Dennis. 

Dennis stares at Mac as he rolls the joint. His eyes flick down involuntarily when Mac’s tongue flicks out and licks the paper. 

Dennis’ head is still spinning from this whole situation. This Mac kid had said the words that were inked in Dennis’ skin and it’s the first time they’ve met, but the name doesn’t seem to match up. Why then has Mac been looking at him with so much fascination? 

“Hello, Earth to Dennis! Take the goddamn joint asshole, you’re the one who was so insistent on getting loaded today” Dee says and shoves the joint into Dennis’ hand. 

Dennis glares at her but happily takes the joint out of her hand and takes a deep hit. He takes two more hits in quick succession and blows them all out at once in one large cloud. Dennis gradually starts to feel lighter and he hands the joint to Mac, their hands brushing. Dennis feels electricity prickle where Mac’s skin brushed his. 

Mac hits the joint and passes it over to Charlie. 

“So what do you guys do for fun?” Dennis asks.

“Pretty much this, there’s not much to do in our neighborhood” Mac replies.

“We also like to throw rocks at trains” Charlie replies. 

“Nice!” Dennis replies. He means it too, all he does is lie around his too big house feeling empty most of the time so hanging out and throwing shit didn’t sound half bad. 

“Shit Dennis we have to go. Dad is taking us out to that one steak place and I don’t wanna miss that so let’s go!” Dee says after glancing at her watch. 

“Alright, I’m coming. Thanks for the dime bag guys” Dennis says and smiles at Mac and Charlie. Mac locks eyes with him and he can feel the gaze on his back as he walks out from underneath the bleachers. 

***  
That night after dinner, Dennis walks into his bedroom and shuts the door behind him. He lays down and stares at the ceiling. 

He can’t stop the nagging thoughts in his brain, can’t stop thinking about the boy with the soft hair and bright eyes. Anybody could say the words “Sure do man” in response to something he said, but Dennis just feels like this could be it. Mac had barely been able to stop himself from openly staring at Dennis so maybe, just maybe, Dennis’ words were embedded in Mac’s skin. 

Dennis fell asleep thinking of brown eyes in sunlight and soft lips pulling on a joint.

***  
The next morning Dennis drags Dee to school very early, claiming he needs the perfect parking spot. As soon as they get out of the car, Dennis starts to break away. 

“Where are you going Dennis?” Dee asks suspiciously. 

“I just have something I need to take care of, go on without me. And seriously go, don’t follow me. I’ll meet up with you later” Dennis says.

“O-Kay weirdo, I’ll see you later” Dee says and turns towards the front of the school. 

Dennis sighs and starts walking towards the baseball field. He just hopes Mac is there before school selling weed as he does after school. 

***  
Dennis thinks he’s out of luck when he reaches the bleachers and doesn’t hear any noise but he decides to duck under quickly just to be sure. 

When Dennis walks under the bleachers he is surprised to see Mac sitting there, alone. Dennis’ heart beat picks up and his eyes scan over Mac’s face and body. 

“Where’s your friend Charlie?” Dennis asks. Shit, he doesn’t know why he asked that but it’s too late now.

“Charlie sleeps in until like noon everyday, he always misses the first few classes. Why you come here looking for him?” Mac asks. Mac is leaning against the bleachers , he takes out a hand rolled cigarette and lights it. He blows the smoke in Dennis’ direction. 

“No, I didn’t. I actually came here to see you” Dennis says. He cringes after he says it, knows that he sounds like a weirdo. 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Mac asks. Mac stands up straight, no longer slouching on the bleachers. Dennis thinks he sees hope flash in Mac’s eyes but that may just be wishful thinking. 

“I wanted to ask you a question” Dennis says. Dennis walks closer to Mac and leans against the bleachers next to him. Mac looks over at Dennis and his eyes flick down to Dennis’ lips. Mac looks back up at him expectantly, waiting for him to ask his question.

“Is Mac like a nickname for something? It just seems like an odd first name” Dennis asks. He tries to act sly but it’s kind of hard to do when he is so nervous to hear the other boy’s answer. 

Mac smiles at him and says “Yeah it’s a nickname, my last name is McDonald and that’s where Mac comes from”

“What’s your first name?” Dennis asks.

“If I told you, you would just make fun of me” Mac says and he looks away. Dennis can’t help thinking Mac looks adorable when he’s embarrassed. 

“Oh my God, I will not. It can’t be that bad” Dennis says.

“Yes it can” Mac says and keeps his gaze averted.

Dennis looks at Mac’s profile. The other boy’s hair is blowing in the wind and he’s keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Mac takes a deep hit of the cigarette and blows out a big puff of smoke. 

Dennis can’t help it, he leans down and grabs Mac’s arm gently. He pulls it up and flips it over to read the text that is inked into Mac’s skin.  
 _I need to take the edge off-D.R._

Dennis isn’t necessarily surprised when he reads his own words on Mac’s skin, but his head still spins a little bit.

Mac looks up at Dennis with soft eyes. Mac grabs Dennis’ wrist slowly and flips it over. Dennis watches Mac’s face light up as he reads his words there. Mac rubs his fingers softly into the words, as if they might disappear under his touch. 

Dennis lifts a hand to Mac’s face and Mac’s eyes meet his. Dennis steps closer and uses his other hand to stroke soft touches along Mac’s back. Mac shudders under his touch and leans in closer. 

Mac slowly moves his fingers up Dennis’ sides until they slide into his curls. Mac trails his fingers through Dennis’ hair and winds a strand around his finger. 

They stand like that for a few moments, just breathing each other in. Mac smiles up at Dennis with so much tenderness it makes Dennis want to wrap the other boy up in a blanket and hide him away where no one could ever hurt him. 

Dennis moves both of his hands into Mac’s hair and slowly guides him into a kiss. Mac nestles into Dennis’ chest and allows Dennis to kiss him deeper. Dennis wraps his arms around Mac’s waist and pulls him in impossibly closer. 

They kiss for a very long time, completely missing their first classes. Eventually when they come up to rest for a moment, Dennis hugs Mac to him and rests his chin in his hair. 

Mac has one arm around Dennis’ waist and the other is stroking light patterns on Dennis’ forearm. Dennis lightly kisses the top of Mac’s head.

“So what is your real first name anyway?” Dennis asks curiously. 

“It’s not my real name Dennis, it’s my legal first name” Mac replies, rolling his eyes.

“Ok fine, I know it starts with an R... so, what is it?” 

“It’s Ronnie ok? As in Ronald” says Mac sheepishly, he glances away from Dennis.

Dennis starts giggling and he holds onto Mac as the other boy starts to pull away. 

“So, you mean to tell me that my soulmate is named Ronald McDonald?” Dennis asks.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. This is why I didn’t want to tell you, I knew you would laugh at me like everyone else” Mac pouts. 

“I’ll forgive you for the name” Dennis says teasingly. 

He makes up for laughing at Mac through soft kisses and caresses. 

Eventually they leave the bleachers and decide to skip class for the rest of the day so that they can get to know each other better. As they walk towards the Range Rover their hands brush and Dennis quickly tangles them together. Mac looks at Dennis and smiles. Dennis smiles back at him and releases Mac’s hand as they climb into their respective sides of the car. 

As soon as he has the car on the road, Dennis winds their fingers back together and squeezes. From that day on, Mac and Dennis are inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Find me @macdentrash on tumblr.


End file.
